


The Great Mermaid Dani

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Phango19 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Mer AU, Phango19, dual obsession au, phango week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Danielle shows her friends something new she learnt she could do.
Relationships: Valerie Gray & Danielle "Dani" Phantom
Series: Phango19 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547596
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	The Great Mermaid Dani

**Author's Note:**

> This fic uses the prompts:
> 
> Vengeful babes (platonically)  
> Mer au  
> Dual obsession space au  
> Sam works st the nasty burger  
> Wes weston  
> Identity reveal (again)
> 
> Which is quite a lot actually...

Dani crossed her legs as she floated above Amity Park. She was looking for any of her friends as she sat their.

"Danielle?" She heard someone say behind her just after her ghost sense had gone off. 

"Danny!" She yelled, throwing herself at the boy who was also floating. "I've gotta show you something but I want everyone to be there!"

"Everyone?" Danny asked. "Even Va-"

"Especially Valerie," Dani told her cousin. "Is she at work?" Dani started to head in the direction of the Nasty Burger.

"How do you know where she works?" Danny asked as he followed her. "How are we going to explain Danny Fenton looking so much like you?"

"If she didn't figure it out when she met me before," Dani said. "What makes you think she'll get it now?"

"The fact she hasn't seen both of us in human form together makes it a little harder," Danny suggested, weakly.

"That's what you're going with?" Dani asked him, flipping over and flying backwards so she could raise an eyebrow at him. "I look like a mini you no matter what form either of us is in."

Danny blanched. "She knows doesn't she?"

Dani just nodded and flipped back over. The two landed behind the Nasty Burger and switched to human form. Danny wrapped an arm around his cousin and they made their way inside. Sam was behind the counter in a Nasty Burger uniform. "Hi welcome to Nasty Burger, may I take your-" she cut off her bored recital of the greeting when she saw who she was serving. "Danny?"

"Hi Sam," the taller halfa said. "How's the new job going?" 

"Awful," Sam said, dramatically holding a hand to her head. "Why did I let Tucker talk me into taking this job?"

"Because you didn't want to rely on your parents and this was the only one hiring?"

"Right that," Sam said, narrowing her eyes to, Danny could only assume, glare at her parents despite the distance. She blinked and gave them a smile. "What can I do for you two?"

Danielle, who could only just see over the counter, floated off the ground so she could see easier. "Is Valerie here?"

"She's in the back," Sam told her, pointing her thumb towards the kitchens. "Why?"

"I want to show everyone something," Dani said. "Can you guys both take the same break period?"

"Valerie's on break now but let me check if I can go," Sam said as she waved at a colleague to cover off her.

"Can I help you?" Said Wes Weston.

"We're just waiting for Sam," Dani said as Danny pushed her back down to the ground.

"Right," Wes said. "You're not here to destroy the place fighting ghosts then."

Danny grinned. "Only if there's a ghost to fight," he said, winking at Wes as his eyes glowed green.

Wes glared, before moving back to what he was doing.

"Who was that?" Dani asked.

"Just someone from school," Danny told her.

As Danny was about to explain his entire complicated relationship with Wes, Sam and Valerie came out of a back door sans Nasty Burger hats and aprons. "What's so important it couldn't wait till we got off kiddo?" Valerie asked. She gave Danny on odd look but before she could say anything Danielle jumped at the taller girl and hugged her.

"Something really cool," she said before grabbing Sam and just hanging between the two of them. Sam looked at Valerie and they both wordlessly wrapped an arm around Danielle to hold her up. "Now we just need Tucker."

"He won't be far," Danny said as he spotted a red hat in a booth not far from them. "In fact he might already be here." Danny walked towards the hat and flicked the bill up.

Tucker yelped. "What was that for?"

"My cousin wants to show us something," Danny told him, waving a hand at the three girls.

Danielle lead her 4 friends towards the beach. She skipped and cart wheeled as she went.

"That's something else Vlad f-ed up in the cloning process," Valerie said to Danny.

"Huh?" He asked, snapping back to awareness.

Valerie laughed. "That's my point," she told the halfa. "She's hyperactive and your inattentive."

"Oh," Danny said. "I guess."

"Glad you're not lying to me anymore Fenton," she said before thumping him in the shoulder.

"Ow," Danny said, rubbing the spot. "What was that for?"

"Lying to me," Valerie told him.

"That's fair," he said. "So truce?" He held his hand out, but not the way Valerie had expected. His little finger was raised.

"A pinky promise?" She asked laughing, before hooking her pinky with his. "Truce ghost boy. Just so long as your dog doesn't cause anymore trouble."

"He's not my-" but they had reached the beach and Danielle was shushing them all.

"Gadies and Lentleman," Dani said with a completely straight face. "I present to you a real life, half dead mermaid!" She then back flipped into the water. As she went her transformation rings changed her form from human to ghost. Once she was in her ghost form her legs melted into a ghostly tail which then solidified into the tail of a fish.

Sam laughed. "Is that a black ghost knife fish tail?" She said.

Dani grinned. "Once I realised I could do this," she said flipping her tail. "I had to see what fish tail I had and i thought it was perfect."

"How did you do that?" Danny asked, dropping down next to his cousin in the water.

"I think it's part of my obsession," she said. "You get your space freckles and hero wind. I get easy transport on land or in sea."

"Is this part of the whole half ghosts have multiple obsessions thing I heard Skulker yelling about the other week?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah," both Danny and Dani said.

Sam looked at the two. "I've never thought about it before but Danny's are clearly space and protection whilst Dani's are travel and, I'm guessing the ocean?"

"Spot on!" Danielle said as her legs popped back into existence. She stood up and changed back. "I'm hungry, anyone got any money?"


End file.
